Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for transferring an image from a transfer sheet onto a receptor using a hand iron. The process provides for an improved transfer performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Textiles such as shirts (e.g., tee shirts) having a variety of designs thereon have become very popular in recent years. These designs may be transferred to a fabric or textile using a professional or commercial transfer apparatus, such as a commercial heat press. Alternatively, the consumer can separately purchase the fabric and pre-imaged transfer sheets or transfer sheets to be imaged by the consumer, decorate (e.g. image) the transfer sheet at home, and transfer the image to the fabric by using a hand iron.
Imaged transfer sheets which are to be applied onto fabrics are known in the art. The support for the transfer is of conventional design and well-known to those skilled in the art. The image includes indicia from simple one-color block letters to elaborate multi-color illustrations. The transfer sheets also come in various sizes, and suitable transfer layers are known in the art.
To apply an image from a transfer sheet to a receptor (e.g. fabric), a heated iron or press is typically used. The transfer sheet containing the image to be transferred is placed on the receptor (e.g. T-shirt) such that the imaged side of the transfer sheet is in contact with the receptor. Heat is then applied to the transfer sheet on the side opposite of the imaged side (e.g. backside), allowing the transfer layer to melt, thereby releasing the image and transfer material from the transfer sheet, and to flow onto the receptor. The support of the transfer sheet is removed from the receptor leaving behind the transfer layer and image.
A variety of transfer processes have been described in the prior art and in commercially available products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,602 to Stuart describes processes for transferring images from a paper sheet to another sheet which may, for instance be a fabric. The Stuart patent describes a composite sheet which incorporates a paper carrier sheet with a transparent, thermoplastic sheet, and having an image retaining, pressure sensitive adhesive layer. The composite sheet is placed against a printed image on paper, and the pressure sensitive adhesive holds the image while the original paper backing is dissolved away by water. A source of heat, such as an iron, is used to cause a melting of the thermoplastic layer whereby the plastic, with the adhesive and the image are bonded to a fabric such as a shirt. Then, the paper carrier is removed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,819 to Croner, a process for reproducing a source image on a fabric is described. In this process, a transfer fabric containing the image to be transferred is placed on a receiving fabric so that a heat-activated adhesive on the image is in contact with the receiving fabric. The transfer fabric and adhesive are then heated so that the image is transferred to the receiving fabric.
Many image-transfer kits which are commercially available to the consumer include a transfer sheet and instructions for printing and transferring the design onto the desired article of clothing. For example, Canon(trademark) includes instructions for xe2x80x9cT-Shirt Transfers TR-201xe2x80x9d which direct the consumer to transfer a small design to a T-shirt by ironing around the edges of the design, and then ironing over the entire design for approximately 20 seconds. When larger designs are being transferred, the consumer is instructed to iron from top to bottom for 10 to 15 seconds, repeating the process six to eight times, then iron from side to side for four to six repetitions of 15 to 20 seconds each. Finally, the consumer should iron around the edge of the transfer sheet for 30 to 40 seconds. The transfer sheet and T-shirt are cooled for one to two minutes before removing the transfer sheet.
A similar set of instructions for a Hewlett-Packard(copyright) T-shirt transfer kit directs the consumer to iron from side to side for one minute at one edge of the transfer sheet, and repeat the process at the opposite edge. This is followed by ironing in large circles around the entire sheet for one minute. The printed transfer is cooled for at least five minutes before the transfer sheet is removed.
Epson(copyright) sells iron-on transfers with instructions to first iron over the long side of the transfer sheet, then iron over the opposite side two times, followed by ironing in a circular motion over the entire sheet. The total ironing process should take at least two to three minutes. The transfer sheet is peeled off while hot.
An image transfer kit sold by Kodak(trademark) uses an ironing process wherein the consumer irons for 30 seconds per area in the following order: from the upper left to the upper right, from the lower left to the lower right, from the upper left to the upper right, from the lower left to the lower right, then three times circularly along the outer edges. The printed transfer is cooled for one minute before removing the transfer sheet.
In a separate image transfer kit sold by Kodak(trademark), the consumer irons for 30 seconds per area in the following order: from upper left to upper right, from middle left to middle right, from lower left to lower right, from upper left to upper right, from middle left to middle right, from lower left to lower right, circularly over the outer edges, then over the entire transfer.
Avery(copyright) sells a T-shirt transfer kit with instructions which direct the consumer to iron one area of the transfer sheet, pressing for 10 to 20 seconds per area until the entire transfer sheet has been heated. This is followed with a circular ironing step which covers the transfer sheet. The printed transfer is cooled completely before the transfer sheet is removed.
Hammermill Papers(trademark) sells cool-peel iron-on transfers, marketed under the name Invent it! (trademark). The instructions for transferring an image include ironing from lower left to upper left for 15 seconds, ironing from lower right to upper right for 15 seconds, then ironing in circles, at two to three seconds per circle, for two minutes. The printed transfer is cooled completely.
Copy Trans Ink Jet(trademark) sells transfers for T-shirts which are transferred by ironing over the entire transfer for 15 to 20 seconds per position, followed by ironing in a circular motion. The transfer sheet is removed while hot.
The disadvantage of all of these methods is that the transferred image is often not completely transferred to the fabric, leaving portions of the design on the transfer sheet upon removal. The present invention provides an improved ironing technique resulting in improved transfer and washability of the imaged receptor element and a clearer transferred image with less cracking.
The present invention provides, in one embodiment, Method A which is a method of transferring an image from an imaged transfer sheet, having a front imaged surface and a back non-imaged surface, a top edge, a bottom edge and two side edges, onto a receptor element to produce an imaged receptor element, wherein the method comprises: (a) positioning an imaged transfer sheet with the front imaged surface of the transfer sheet in contact with the receptor element; (b) applying a heated iron to the back non-imaged surface of the transfer sheet at a first starting position at a top side edge of the transfer sheet; (c) moving the iron in one pass in a path from said top side edge of the transfer sheet, across the top edge of the transfer sheet, towards the opposite top side edge of the transfer sheet, completing the pass in about 15 sec.-2 min.; (d) repeating the pass of step (c) at least three additional times while moving the first starting position of the iron towards the bottom side edge of the transfer sheet with each repetition, wherein each subsequent pass overlaps the path of the previous pass; (e) applying the iron to the back non-imaged surface of the transfer sheet at a second starting position at a bottom side edge of the transfer sheet; (f) moving the iron in one pass in a path from said bottom side edge of the transfer sheet, and up along the side edge of the transfer sheet, towards the top side edge of the transfer sheet, completing the pass in about 15 sec.-2 min.; and (g) repeating the pass of step (f) at least four additional times while moving the second starting position of the iron towards the opposite bottom side edge of the transfer sheet with each repetition, wherein each subsequent pass overlaps the path of the previous pass.
In another embodiment of the present, there is provided Method B which is a method of transferring an image from an imaged transfer sheet, having a front imaged surface and a back non-imaged surface, a top edge, a bottom edge and two side edges, onto a receptor element to produce an imaged receptor element, wherein the method comprises: (a) positioning an imaged transfer sheet with the front imaged surface of the transfer sheet in contact with the receptor element; (b) applying a heated iron to the back non-imaged surface of the transfer sheet at a first starting position at a bottom side edge of the transfer sheet; (c) moving the iron in one pass in a path from said bottom side edge of the transfer sheet, across the bottom edge of the transfer sheet, towards the opposite bottom side edge of the transfer sheet, completing the pass in about 15 sec.-2 min.; (d) repeating the pass of step (c) at least two additional times while moving the first starting position of the iron towards the top side edge of the transfer sheet with each repetition, wherein each subsequent pass overlaps the path of the previous pass; (e) applying the iron to the back non-imaged surface of the transfer sheet at a second starting position at a bottom side edge of the transfer sheet; (f) moving the iron in one pass from said bottom side edge of the transfer sheet, up along the side edge of the transfer sheet, towards the top side edge of the transfer sheet, completing the pass in about 15 sec.-2 min.; (g) repeating the pass of step (f) at least two additional times while moving the second starting position of the iron towards the opposite bottom side edge of the transfer sheet with each repetition, wherein each subsequent pass overlaps the path of the previous pass; (h) repeating steps (b) through (d); and (i) repeating steps (e) through (g).
In another embodiment of the invention, there is provided Method C which is a method of transferring an image from an imaged transfer sheet, having a front imaged surface and a back non-imaged surface, a top edge, a bottom edge and two side edges, onto a receptor element to produce an imaged receptor element, wherein the method comprises: (a) positioning an imaged transfer sheet with the front imaged surface of the transfer sheet in contact with the receptor element; (b) applying a heated iron to the back non-imaged surface of the transfer sheet at a first starting position at a bottom side edge of the transfer sheet; (c) moving the iron in one pass in a path from said bottom side edge of the transfer sheet, across the bottom edge of the transfer sheet, towards the opposite bottom side edge of the transfer sheet, completing the pass in about 15 sec.-2 min.; (d) repeating the pass of step (c) at least three additional times while moving the first starting position of the iron towards the top side edge of the transfer sheet with each repetition, wherein each subsequent pass overlaps the path of the previous pass; (e) applying the iron to the back non-imaged surface of the transfer sheet at a second starting position at a top side edge of the transfer sheet; (f) moving the iron in one pass in a path from said top side edge of the transfer sheet, and down along the side edge of the transfer sheet, towards the bottom side edge of the transfer sheet, completing the pass in about 15 sec.-2 min.; and (g) repeating the pass of step (f) at least four additional times while moving the second starting position of the iron towards the opposite top side edge of the transfer sheet with each repetition, wherein each subsequent pass overlaps the path of the previous pass.
In another embodiment of the invention, there is provided Method D which is a method of transferring an image from an imaged transfer sheet, having a front imaged surface and a back non-imaged surface, a top edge, a bottom edge and two side edges, onto a receptor element to produce an imaged receptor element, wherein the method comprises: (a) positioning an imaged transfer sheet with the front imaged surface of the transfer sheet in contact with the receptor element; (b) applying a heated iron to the back non-imaged surface of the transfer sheet at a first starting position at a top side edge of the transfer sheet; (c) moving the iron in one pass in a path from said top side edge of the transfer sheet, across the top edge of the transfer sheet, towards the opposite top side edge of the transfer sheet, completing the pass in about 15 sec.-2 min.; (d) repeating the pass of step (c) at least two additional times while moving the first starting position of the iron towards the bottom side edge of the transfer sheet with each repetition, wherein each subsequent pass overlaps the path of the previous pass; (e) applying the iron to the back non-imaged surface of the transfer sheet at a second starting position at a top side edge of the transfer sheet; (f) moving the iron in one pass from said top side edge of the transfer sheet, down along the side edge of the transfer sheet, towards the bottom side edge of the transfer sheet, completing the pass in about 15 sec.-2 min.; (g) repeating the pass of step (f) at least two additional times while moving the second starting position of the iron towards the opposite top side edge of the transfer sheet with each repetition, wherein each subsequent pass overlaps the path of the previous pass; (h) repeating steps (b) through (d); and (i) repeating steps (e) through (g).
In another embodiment of the invention, there is provided Method E which is a method of transferring an image from an imaged transfer sheet, having a front imaged surface and a back non-imaged surface, a top edge, a bottom edge and two side edges, onto a receptor element to produce an imaged receptor element, wherein the method comprises: (a) positioning an imaged transfer sheet with the front imaged surface of the transfer sheet in contact with the receptor element; (b) applying a heated iron to the back non-imaged surface of the transfer sheet at a first starting position at a bottom side edge of the transfer sheet; (c) moving the iron in one pass in a path from said bottom side edge of the transfer sheet, and up along the side edge of the transfer sheet, towards the top side edge of the transfer sheet, completing the pass in about 15 sec.-2 min.; (d) repeating the pass of step (c) at least four additional times while moving the first starting position of the iron towards the opposite bottom side edge of the transfer sheet with each repetition, wherein each subsequent pass overlaps the path of the previous pass; (e) applying the iron to the back non-imaged surface of the transfer sheet at a second starting position at a top side edge of the transfer sheet; (f) moving the iron in one pass in a path from said top side edge of the transfer sheet, across the top edge of the transfer sheet, towards the opposite top side edge of the transfer sheet, completing the pass in about 15 sec.-2 min.; and (g) repeating the pass of step (f) at least three additional times while moving the second starting position of the iron towards the bottom side edge of the transfer sheet with each repetition, wherein each subsequent pass overlaps the path of the previous pass.
In another embodiment of the present, there is provided Method F which is a method of transferring an image from an imaged transfer sheet, having a front imaged surface and a back non-imaged surface, a top edge, a bottom edge and two side edges, onto a receptor element to produce an imaged receptor element, wherein the method comprises: (a) positioning an imaged transfer sheet with the front imaged surface of the transfer sheet in contact with the receptor element; (b) applying a heated iron to the back non-imaged surface of the transfer sheet at a first starting position at a bottom side edge of the transfer sheet; (c) moving the iron in one pass in a path from said bottom side edge of the transfer sheet, up along the side edge of the transfer sheet, towards the top side edge of the transfer sheet, completing the pass in about 15 sec.-2 min.; (d) repeating the pass of step (c) at least two additional times while moving the first starting position of the iron towards the opposite bottom side edge of the transfer sheet with each repetition, wherein each subsequent pass overlaps the path of the previous pass; (e) applying the iron to the back non-imaged surface of the transfer sheet at a second starting position at a bottom side edge of the transfer sheet; (f) moving the iron in one pass from said bottom side edge of the transfer sheet, across the bottom edge of the transfer sheet, towards the opposite bottom side edge of the transfer sheet, completing the pass in about 15 sec.-2 min.; (g) repeating the pass of step (f) at least two additional times while moving the second starting position of the iron towards the top side edge of the transfer sheet with each repetition, wherein each subsequent pass overlaps the path of the previous pass; (h) repeating steps (b) through (d); and (i) repeating steps (e) through (g).
In another embodiment of the invention, there is provided Method G which is a method of transferring an image from an imaged transfer sheet, having a front imaged surface and a back non-imaged surface, a top edge, a bottom edge and two side edges, onto a receptor element to produce an imaged receptor element, wherein the method comprises: (a) positioning an imaged transfer sheet with the front imaged surface of the transfer sheet in contact with the receptor element; (b) applying a heated iron to the back non-imaged surface of the transfer sheet at a first starting position at a top side edge of the transfer sheet; (c) moving the iron in one pass in a path from said top side edge of the transfer sheet, and down along the side edge of the transfer sheet, towards the bottom side edge of the transfer sheet, completing the pass in about 15 sec.-2 min.; (d) repeating the pass of step (c) at least four additional times while moving the first starting position of the iron towards the opposite top side edge of the transfer sheet with each repetition, wherein each subsequent pass overlaps the path of the previous pass; (e) applying the iron to the back non-imaged surface of the transfer sheet at a second starting position at a bottom side edge of the transfer sheet; (f) moving the iron in one pass in a path from said bottom side edge of the transfer sheet, across the bottom edge of the transfer sheet, towards the opposite bottom side edge of the transfer sheet, completing the pass in about 15 sec.-2 min.; and (g) repeating the pass of step (f) at least three additional times while moving the second starting position of the iron towards the top side edge of the transfer sheet with each repetition, wherein each subsequent pass overlaps the path of the previous pass.
In another embodiment of the invention, there is provided Method H which is a method of transferring an image from an imaged transfer sheet, having a front imaged surface and a back non-imaged surface, a top edge, a bottom edge and two side edges, onto a receptor element to produce an imaged receptor element, wherein the method comprises: (a) positioning an imaged transfer sheet with the front imaged surface of the transfer sheet in contact with the receptor element; (b) applying a heated iron to the back non-imaged surface of the transfer sheet at a first starting position at a top side edge of the transfer sheet; (c) moving the iron in one pass in a path from said top side edge of the transfer sheet, down along the side edge of the transfer sheet, towards the bottom side edge of the transfer sheet, completing the pass in about 15 sec.-2 min.; (d) repeating the pass of step (c) at least two additional times while moving the first starting position of the iron towards the opposite top side edge of the transfer sheet with each repetition, wherein each subsequent pass overlaps the path of the previous pass; (e) applying the iron to the back non-imaged surface of the transfer sheet at a second starting position at a top side edge of the transfer sheet; (f) moving the iron in one pass from said top side edge of the transfer sheet, across the top edge of the transfer sheet, towards the opposite top side edge of the transfer sheet, completing the pass in about 15 sec.-2 min.; (g) repeating the pass of step (f) at least two additional times while moving the second starting position of the iron towards the bottom side edge of the transfer sheet with each repetition, wherein each subsequent pass overlaps the path of the previous pass; (h) repeating steps (b) through (d); and (i) repeating steps (e) through (g).